codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zero Lamperouge (Gundam)
Zero Lamperouge, formerly Lelouch vi Britannia, is one of three protagonists of Mobile Suit Gundam: Lelouch of the Rebellion and it sequels. Appearance In the first series, Zero retains his anime counterpart's physique and stature, however he only pretends to be physically weak, as during the two years while a member of Celestial Being he was forced to undergo training in order to handle harsh environments and deal atmospheric entry. His suit while piloting the gundam is black with a purple tinted visor along the helmet. In R2: Advent of the Geass, now a college student, Zero is now noteably taller with his hair now covering the base of his neck and his ears, and now partially hides his left eye, mirroring the appearance of his brother Lucian. While not working, he is seen wearing a black windbreaker with a red v-neck underneath, complete with a pair of worn jeans and black boots. His CB uniform is the same as Lasse's and Ian's, except with purple strips along the arms. In A Wakening of the Trailblazer, now known as Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Empire, Zero now wears a long white robe with golden tailings, the coattails ending at his feet while the cuffs are split open along the forearms. He also has on a small pendant around his neck, which is a present from Rolo and Nunnally. It was also noticed that his Geass is now permanently active at this point, but no longer possesses the power of Absolute Dominion since he inherited his father's Code, thus making him immortal like C.C. Personality While still young, Lelouch was quite brazen and proud of his heritage, and idolized as his father, easily recognizing him as the strongest man in all of Britannia. He wasn't particularly close to Nunnally, but still recognized her as his sister, but had no idea how to approach her, which led to him asking advice from Cornelia. He was also particularly close to all of his siblings, with Euphemia as his first crush, Cornelia as a respected sister, Schneizel as a rival, and Clovis as a friend and as an enemy. He was also described as something worse than a mama's boy by Cornelia. His happy life, however, came to an abrupt end when he saw his mother's corpse hugging his sister tightly. This incident shattered Lelouch's life completely, and led him to blame his father for not protecting his wife, as it was common knowledge that Marianne was Charles' favorite out of all of his women. When saying that it was expected of nobility, Lelouch gave up all rights to the throne, which in turn, ended with Lelouch and Nunnally exiled from Britannia, and sent to Japan as bargaining tools for the war over Sakuradite. During their journey, the two siblings wound up in Krugis during the events of the holy war. Like Soran, Lelouch came to the conclusion that no God existed in this world, and even as a Mobile Suit locked on to him, he refused to die, wanting to "chaneg this twisted world". Also like Soran, he was in complete awe when he saw the 0 Gundam in the air. It was during the next five years that Lelouch became hardened and wanted to protect Nunnally, no matter the cost. He gained a deep hatred for Britannia after it invaded Japan, like his anime counterpart. However, he was approached by Sumeragi Lee Noriega, and was offered a position in Celestial Being. At first skeptical, he made one condition for joining the organization, the condition being Celestial Being giving Nunnally her eyes and legs back. Upon agreeing, Lelouch joined Celestial Being, and from that day on, went under the codename Zero Lamperouge. While possessing his anime self's strategic disposition, Zero holds human life above all else, and refuses to sacrifice even a single life, whether it be military or civilian. This was shown when he requested the aide of Tieria Erde and Lockon Stratos for diverting the landslide during the Narita operation. He was also not afraid to reveal his identity to his comrades, those being the Black Knights, Euphemia and Cornelia, and Suzaku. It was because of this that Suzaku, rather than despise Zero, came to admire him alongside Euphemia, and had already suspected that it was Lelouch. The most notable difference between him and his anime self was their hatred towards Britannia. While Lelouch openly loathed it and wanted nothing more than to burn it to the very ground, Zero's hatred extends only to Britannians who openly flaunt their power and have no regard for human life. His greatest trait, however, is the limited usage of Geass. He does consider it useful, but only uses it when it can become of absolute use. Because of how he limits the use of his power, Zero's Geass does not run rampant, unlike Lelouch who lost control near the end of the first season. Another trait was that Zero fully supported the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, not only showing up in person, but stating that he longed for the day when someone would create such a place, much to the surprise of everyone attending the ceremony. However, Zero expressed great distress when he learned that Nunnally had gone missing shortly after the Trinity Siblings' attempts to stop the SAZ from happening. To make matters worse, the newly formed Earth Sphere Federation sent its newest models, all equipped with psuedo Solar Reactors, to Britannia in order to gain the upper hand of their war. Though having successfully repelled the attack, Zero was still distressed about Nunnally's disappearance, which led to him forming a plan where he would make it look like the Black Knights were destroyed, and Suzaku apprehending him, bringing him to the Emperor and earning him a spot as a member of the Knights of the Round, thus making him a spy for Celestial Being. To ensure the plan's success, Zero used Geass on himself to forget the plan, and expressed anger at Suzaku for his "betrayal". In R2, his personality remains unchanged, however he holds a brotherly affection towards Rolo even after regaining his memories, and wants him to get along with Nunnally. It is because of this affection for his foster brother that Zero becomes angered by the fact that he was used simply as a mere tool and not seen as human being, which would not only make Rolo a member of the Black Knights, but a valued family member. In A Wakening of the Trailblazer, Zero believed it was time for someone to take up the mantle, and chose Suzaku while making his close friend Rai the Knight of Zero, the leader of the Knights of the Round and his personal guard. In contrast to Lelouch's reign as the "Demon Emperor", Zero is seen as a pacifistic king, not only declaring that all areas under Britannia's control would become Special Administratvie Zone's, but also forming a ceasefire with the ESF, Chinese Federation, and the EU. The ceasefire was referred to as the "Peacemaker Treaty". History Born as the 11th Prince of Britannia and seventeenth heir to the throne, Lelouch was the older brother of Lucian vi Britannia, who was tossed aside simply because the Emperor deemed him weak as a baby, and Nunnally vi Britannia. After the death of his mother, he and his sister were exiled to Japan, meant to be used as mere bargaining tools, but in that time, grew attached to the Kururugi family, particular Suzaku, who would become his best friend. After Britannia conquered Japan and renamed it Area 11, Lelouch grew to despise the Empire, and desired to destroy it. However, in the years to come, he would soon strive to create a world where people could understand each other with only words upon meeting a private armed organization named Celestial Being... Trivia *Out of all the Gundam Meisters, Zero gets along well with Setsuna, as the two have similar views. **Both believe that there is no God in this world, and think of Gundam as their savior. **Both have suffered the pain of losing a loved one. **Both are Purebred Innovators. *In R2, after learning the truth about his father, after confronting Lucian and V.V., it was revealed that, like Setsuna, Zero had become a purebred Innovator, which led to his Geass of Absolute Obedience reaching the peak of its power, which allowed him to control the collective subconscious. *Zero holds absolute faith in his comrades, which were shown on multiple occasions. **He gave both Kallen and Suzaku hard drives that contained information regarding Celestial Being, and trusted them down to a T. *Unlike his anime counterpart, Zero wasn't as desperate to try and get Suzaku at his side. Quotes "There is no God that awaits us, not in this world, and definitely not in Death." -to Jeremiah Gottwald "The world is cruel, unbearably cruel, and people are weak. More often than not does it take a single decision to define them, which shall lead them down the path of upheaval or renewal. You will come to understand that this is the curse of humanity, doomed to repeat it's mistakes." -to Suzaku Kururugi, once spoken to him by C.C. "I will continue down this path, even it means I am to become a bloodstained reaper." "I am a lot of things, Rolo, but one thing I am not is a mass murderer." ''-to Rolo Lamperouge ''"I order you... '''ERASE LUCIAN VI BRITANNIA AND V.V. FROM EXISTENCE!'''" ''-to the collective subconcious "I do not claim to be a savior, but I am not a destroyer either." -to Kyoshiro Tohdoh